Lame Duck Villians
by whitedove03
Summary: Natalie goes missing during the OPP bombing of the hospital. John must race to save her from a deranged Villain
1. Chapter 1

**Make of this what you will. Not sure what kind of fic this is supposed to be. LOL It's not an AU though! Surprise, surprise! **

**A/N: I don't own them and I don't want to. (Ok I do want to but never gonna happen)**

**

* * *

**

**Lame Duck Villains **

**Chapter 1 of 3**

The explosion that rocked the hospital was devastating. Natalie lay on the floor under a pile of debris trying to figure out just what had happened. Her first thought was that Jessica was still in surgery and she prayed her sister was ok. She groaned and moved the rubble off of her body then sat up tentatively, feeling for injuries. She was sore but otherwise unharmed.

She stood up and took a real look around. The place looked like a disaster area. The walls were caved in, lights and wires hung down from the ceiling showering the area with sparks every time the wires touched together. Taking a tentative step forward Natalie gasped as her foot slipped and she nearly fell down. Righting herself she took another step, trying to find a way thru all the rubble. She wanted to find Jess and make sure she was ok.

She slowly and carefully made her way to the door, or what was left of it. When she was about half way there she heard a groan coming from a pile of debris. She was shocked because she didn't remember anyone being in the room with her when the explosion happened. She rushed over to where the noise had come from and began to move the drywall and other things that covered the person.

Once she had enough of the rubble moved away Natalie got a look at the person under the pile and was stunned. It was TODD! He was clearly out of it and not just because of the explosion. His face was covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention pale and gaunt and he was much thinner than he had been before he had gone missing. His clothes were torn and ragged with stains on them that were clearly blood. He looked like a either refugee from some third world country or a POW that had just gotten away from a death camp.

"Todd?" he moaned at the sound of his name but didn't open his eyes or give any indication that he was conscious. Natalie was becoming increasingly worried about him as she felt his forehead and realized he was burning up. She took out her phone and then cursed loudly. It was broken. The face was smashed to pieces and she knew it must have happened when she had been thrown to the floor by the blast. "Dammit!" She cursed again.

She felt his pulse and knew that he needed help and fast. It was thready and weak but there none the less. "Todd?" she said again hoping to wake him up. He didn't respond and she got even more worried.

Todd felt like his was burning alive. He couldn't feel anything but the heat of the fires of hell. "So this is what hell feels like," he thought. The pain was an unrelenting wave of agony and the black abyss called to him. He thought he heard someone call his name and he groaned but the pain came again and dragged him into the dark void of unconsciousness.

Natalie thought she saw him twitch but it was over before she could be sure. She didn't know what happened to him but she needed to know where he was hurt. She had to get him help but she needed to know if she could leave him. Looking his body over for injuries she didn't see anything too obvious. Because of all the blood located on his shirt she summarized that he was injured on his side so she lifted up his shirt and choked back a horrified gasp.

His whole side was black and blue and covered with blood. On his lower side near his stomach there was a ragged wound, a knife it looked like. It was swollen and red, obviously infected. It wasn't bleeding anymore though and she felt it was safe to leave him and get help. Hopefully there was someone near by. "It's ok Todd, I'll get some help. You'll be ok." she said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She got up quickly and headed out of the room.

Todd opened his eyes once more in time to see Natalie's red hair flash out the door. "Wait!" He tried to call out but his voice was pitifully weak. He had to tell her to watch out, that she wasn't safe! "Natalie' he called out louder hoping she heard him this time but she didn't come back. God he had been so stupid. He had been so blindly stupid and it almost cost him everything.

Natalie picked her way thru the wreckage looking for anyone that could help her. She cried out with relief when she saw Vicki standing just inside the doors. "Mom!!"

"Natalie!" Vicki rushed over to Natalie and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank God you are ok! I was so worried!"

"Jess?"

"She's fine. Antonio too. They were taken out before the explosion."

"Todd!" Natalie said excitedly.

"What about him?" Vicki asked, confused.

"He's here. Hurt pretty badly. He needs help!" she told her mother.

"What?!" Vicki was shocked, "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes! I saw him myself." Natalie told her. "I need to find a doctor."

The shock of Natalie's statement was wearing off, the urgency in her voice penetrated Vicki's mental fog, and she nodded. "I saw Michael down the hall I'll go see if I can find him."

Natalie nodded and said, "I'll look for Blair. Todd's in the waiting room outside the OR. Hurry. He didn't look too good." That said she went to the front of the hospital. The going was slow because of all the damage but she was almost there when she saw Marty standing there looking very dazed.

Putting her dislike for the other woman aside she asked, "Are you ok Marty? Are you hurt?"

Marty looked at her and Natalie was surprised to see that she looked happy to see her. Normally the other woman was scowling or looking like she just bit into a lemon when they came face to face. "I'm fine Natalie." There was that condescension she was waiting for. "Have you seen John? I need to talk to him."

Natalie rolled her eyes at the other woman. She was always running to John and it bugged her to no end but she didn't have any right to say anything. She had broken up with him after all. But still the other woman just grated on her last nerve so she said sarcastically, "No Marty I haven't seen John. Why don't you check out side with the police? He might be there doing his job!" She turned to stalk off but was brought to a halt by a hand grabbing her arm and yanking her back around.

She was stunned to see Marty standing there so close with her hand gripping her arm. "Let go of me you bitch!" Natalie demanded angrily.

"You don't like me much do you, Natalie?" Marty was talking in a low cold tone that Natalie had never heard her use before. "You wish I had never came back to Llanview, don't you."

Natalie yanked her arm away from Marty and took a step back, Marty followed. "I don't like you at all. I think you're a fake. Not to mention from the moment you got here you started trying to steal my man!"

Marty laughed with amusement at that and said, "Wasn't too hard. He was easy to get on my side. Just had to act like a victim. Men never can resist playing the knight in shining armor." She stopped laughing and thought a minute, "You know you are the only one in this little Podunk town that hasn't bought my little act. Why? What gave me away?"

"So you admit it was all an act?"

"Of course! Do you really think I would let myself get taken advantage of by the likes of Spencer Truman?!" Marty laughed again at Natalie's shocked expression. "Yes that's right Natalie. I was in on the whole thing with Spencer. He paid me a lot of money to get him off." She paused, "Didn't you?" she asked directing her voice behind Natalie.

Natalie spun around and let out a shocked, "You! You're not dead??!"

Spencer Truman stepped out of the room he had been hiding in and laughed. "Do I look dead to you?" He didn't give Natalie any chance to answer as he grabbed her roughly, placed a hand over her mouth, and dragged her into the empty room behind them.

Natalie began flailing her arms as Spencer dragged her backwards and one of her hands hit Marty right in the face. Marty cried out and stumbled backwards landing on the ground. Her head hit a piece of rubble and she was knocked unconscious.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own them. Ain't mine just borrowing**

* * *

**Chapter 2 of 3**

John was sick with regret that he hadn't stopped that second bomb. His only consolation was that Natalie had not been in the hospital. He had seen her and Vicki outside before he had found the first bomb and since no one had been let back in after that he was sure she was safe.

He himself had avoided the bulk of the blast because he had been in the stairwell at the time the second bomb went off. After that things had happened so fast. He had raced to the ER where Jessica and Antonio were getting there just in time to see them being taken out. Bo had told him that they would be ok and that neither was seriously injured. Now he was helping out the rescue crews find any other people that might have been in the building before it collapsed all together.

John was headed out to the lobby when he heard a muffled groan. He looked around and didn't see the source. It came again and he focused in on the sound. Following it he found himself looking at an injured Marty Saybrooke. He heaved a mental groan at the sight of her. It wasn't that he didn't like the woman, on the contrary he felt bad for her and her son and tried to help them out, but it was becoming obvious to him that she wanted more from him then he was willing to give. He still loved Natalie and even if he didn't he wouldn't get involved romantically with the woman that in all reality had let Spencer go free because she had felt sorry for him.

With a tenderness that he would have used with any victim he bent down and shook her a little to wake her up. "Marty," he voiced, concerned. She had a nasty gash on her head that was seeping blood and he worried that she had a concussion.

Marty groaned and her eyes flapped open, "John?" she said huskily.

John was happy that she was waking up "That's right. You're gonna be ok Marty." He wondered silently what she had been doing at the hospital but shrugged it off when she shifted on the floor and moaned in apparent pain. He was about to say something else when Miles Lawrence came into the lobby yelling for Marty. "Over here!" he yelled to Miles. He didn't trust the other man but he knew he was in love with Marty so he wouldn't do anything to her.

Miles rushed over to them and exclaimed, "Oh, gosh. This looks like a nasty cut. Marty are you ok?" He loved Marty even though she tended to treat him like a simpleton. She was smart, beautiful and wonderful, the perfect woman.

Marty groaned at this new development, she didn't like Miles in the least and wished he would leave her alone! She wanted John and she had gone to great lengths to get him away from that slut Natalie. She wasn't about to give up all that hard work for this moron! "John, is Cole OK? He wasn't here was he?" She said sluggishly, deliberately slurring her words to play on his caring nature.

John frowned at the question, "What would he be here for?"

Miles frowned too, at both Marty and John. He wanted to get John away from Marty so he said, "Maybe you could go look for him see if he was here?"

John thought about that for a minute then, wanted to go look for others anyway, shrugged and replied, "I'll go call him for you. Then I got to get go back and help with the search." He looked at Miles and gave him a stern look, "Make sure she gets that head looked at."

* * *

Miles was relieved that John was leaving and smiled down at Marty, not seeing her annoyed look. He called over one of the EMT's and they helped Marty out of the building and on to a gurney so they could clean and dress her cut.

Marty was tired of being with Miles so she tried to think of a way she could get rid of him so she could slip out and meet up with Spencer. She knew what he wanted to do with Natalie and she wanted to see the look on the bitch's face when he told her. Hiding an evil grin Marty said to Miles sweetly, "Could you get me some water? My throat hurts. And Oh... could you see if John has found out anything about Cole?"

Miles nodded eagerly, happy to do her bidding. He went in search of some water and John. He didn't see Marty slid off the gurney as soon as he disappeared from sight and slip off to her car.

**

* * *

**

John called Cole's cell phone and was relieved when the boy picked up. He told Cole about his mother's injuries and that Miles was taking care of her. He ignored the boys not so subtle hints that John would have been a better choice so stay with her and quickly got off the phone and back to work.

As he rounded the corner he spotted Miles talking to Vicki, they appeared to be having an argument and he wondered why. He approached them and heard Vicki saying something about Todd.

"Mrs. Davidson?" John said politely.

Vicki spun around in relief. "John! Have you seen Natalie?" Vicki had gone to get help for Todd, that had taken a little time but Todd was in stable condition now and on the way to the nearest hospital along with Jess and Antonio (couldn't use LV Hospital now could they?). She had come looking for Natalie to tell her only to find she was nowhere to be found and Vicki was getting very worried.

"Natalie? What was she doing in here?" John was very concerned now. He didn't want Natalie anywhere near this hospital. It was very dangerous with all the loose wiring and crumbling, unstable walls.

Vicki took a deep breath and tried to explain, "She was in the waiting room when the bomb went off." Seeing John's panic she hastened to calm him, "She wasn't injured John. She was fine. But she stumbled on to Todd! He was badly injured but not just from the explosion. She was going for help when I bumped into her. She went looking for Blair and I went for a doctor." Vicki had to stop when tears started to overwhelm her.

John put his hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Then what happened?"

"I found Michael and he patched Todd up enough to get him into an ambulance and ship him to the closest hospital. I was gonna follow in my car, because Jess and Antonio are there too, but when I went to tell Natalie I couldn't find her!" Vicki burst into tears and began to sob.

John was terrified something had happened to her and he called Bo on his walkie. He asked if he had seen Natalie. Everybody was on the same walkie system so when John asked they all answered. No one had seen her.

Vicki heard and was even more terrified for her daughter. Suddenly she remembered something, "Todd!"

"Todd?" John asked her, he didn't understand her statement.

"He said something about Natalie. I didn't understand him but it seemed like he was scared for her. Maybe..." She left the statement unfinished, not knowing what she was implying.

John picked it up in his head and finished the thought, "Maybe he knows something." He called Bo on his cell not wanting everyone else to hear and told him what was going on. Bo told him to go question Todd if he could and that he would keep looking at the hospital.

Knowing instinctively that Natalie wasn't there John left the hospital to talk to Todd and hopefully get some answers. Vicki went with him. She knew that there was nothing she could do at LV hospital and she wanted to be with Jess and also to be there with Todd.

They drove in complete silence, as both were lost in their own worries and concerns.

**To be Continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own them. Just borrowing**

* * *

**Chapter 3 of 3**

John rushed into the hospital Emergency Room with Vicki on his heels. By some unknown feeling they both knew that they needed to hurry. Skidding to a halt at the reception desk John immediately flashed his badge and asked about Todd.

"Todd Manning?" he barked out, his tone clearly stating that he wanted answers and he wouldn't wait for them.

The nurse at the desk gave John a long look then she turned her gaze at Vicki. She recognized her from a hospital benefit that she had attended a few years ago and knew that she was Todd Manning's sister. "Mrs. Davidson, how nice to see you again. I only wish it were under better circumstances." Completely ignoring John she spoke directly to Vicki.

Vicki sensed that she would be the one to get answers from the nurse and tried to dampen the panic in her heart about Natalie being missing in order to get information about Todd and whether he would be able to tell them anything about what might have happened to Natalie.

"You too... Nurse Gilbert," pausing to look at the nametag for the nurse's name she continued with remarkable calm while John scowled in irritation. "How is my brother? Will he be ok? Can I see to him?"

The nurse smiled at her comfortingly and then picked up Todd's chart that she had just been about to file. "He came in two hours ago. We rushed him in to surgery immediately. He had a lacerated kidney but the doctor was able to repair it easily. He is in room 128 now if you would like to go sit with him. He should be waking up soon. Just don't over tax him. Try not to get him upset either, he needs the rest."

John was already walking to room 128 when Vicki asked about Jessica as well. He ignored that completely and went straight into Todd's room hoping the other man was awake. Seeing the other man had his eyes open and was looking around, albeit somewhat blearily due to the strong pain medication he was being given via IV, John immediately cut right to the heart of the matter.

"Where is Natalie? Do you know who took her?"

**

* * *

**

Natalie struggled with Spencer with all she had until she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Immediately she began to feel lightheaded and sleepy. Unable to stay awake she passed out into Spencer's waiting arms.

When she came to she was tied to a hospital cot spread-eagled, in only a hospital gown, and could only move her head. "Where am I? Untie me you crazy bastard!" She screamed at him.

Spencer looked up from the needle he was preparing and grinned manically, "I'm sorry, I can't do that. Not until I get what I came for."

Natalie was scared at the look in his eyes; they were slightly unfocused, like he wasn't all there upstairs... "Wha... What do you want from me?" she stuttered a bit as her fear kicked up another notch.

"Simple my dear I want you to have my baby." Spencer said it calmly, like he was simply ordering breakfast or something yet his face was completely serious.

Natalie couldn't believe she had heard him correctly and gasped out a confused (and extremely scared) "What?"

"You are gonna give me a baby, more specifically a Buchanan baby..." Excitement was starting to color his voice as he thought of finally getting his revenge on the Buchanan's.

"Marty?" John asked incredulously as he stared at Todd in disbelief. "Marty is working for Spencer who is really alive?"

Todd nodded weakly, "Yeah, she lured me to the abandoned apartment building saying she knew about my son. Then when I got there I saw Spencer! We got into it and he stabbed me. They dumped me in an alley and a good bystander helped me to the hospital. But I knew I had to get home before my son was gone forever. I know they did something to him!"

"What does Spencer want with Natalie?" Vicki asked still in shock that Marty was involved in something so vile. She had trusted Marty and she had helped Spencer Abduct her daughter!!

He was tiring rapidly but managed to get out, "I don't know. But I think it has to do with the fact that he isn't really a Buchanan and he wants revenge."

Terror at what Natalie might be going thru made John abrupt and he demanded, "Do you have any idea where they are?"

Todd almost unconscious whispered, "an abandoned mental health facility on the other side of town."

Vicki saw John immediately head for the door and called out, "bring me back my daughter John."

John simply nodded and then was out the door, calling Bo for back up as he raced to his car.

**

* * *

**

Natalie struggled with the ropes binding her to the examination table managing to free her legs. She watched in horror when Marty entered the room and got on the next examination table next to her. Confused and highly pissed off, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Marty smiled an evil smile. "I'm about to be implanted with one of your eggs and Spencer's sperm. I will be the mother of your baby. You have John and now I'll have your baby." She laughed evilly and nodded to Spencer in indication that she was ready.

Spencer came over to Natalie wearing a pair of scrubs, gloves, and a truly evil smile. "It's time to get started ladies." He took Natalie's legs and tried to pry them apart but Natalie struggled, kicking his hands away.

"None of that now," Spencer said calmly, still sporting his evil smirk.

"Don't touch me you bastard. I'm gonna kill you when I get off this table. Don't you fuckin touch me"! Natalie screamed at him, her heart tripping once then it started pounding like a jackhammer. Fear and anger coursed thru her blood jacking up her adrenaline and her struggles became frantic.

"I don't think so," he was still calm and confident thru Natalie's struggles as he held down her legs and re-tied them, spread eagle, to the sides of the bed. "You see Natalie, once I harvest your eggs," he held up a hospital marked cooler that was probably filled with dry ice, "I am going to kill you." He paused and then laughed, "Actually I am going to have Marty kill you. Then she is going to sleep with John and he'll think that the baby is his."

"Why? Why would you do that to him?" Natalie wanted to know.

"Because he has been a pain in my ass for far too long. Its time I put that stupid cop in his place!" Spencer was really enjoying prolonging this. He got great satisfaction from telling Natalie all he planned to do.

**

* * *

**

John raced thru Llanview at 100 mph desperate to get to Natalie before anything happened to her. He ran red lights and sped thru busy intersections with out regard for the other people on the road. Once he was in the warehouse district he only slowed slightly as he passed building after building. Screeching to a halt he jumped out of the car almost before he got it shut off.

Pulling out his phone he speed dialed Bo and yelled, " Where the hell is my Backup?"

"They are on the way. Don't do anything stupid. I mean it John. Don't you go in there with out back up"!

John shook his head and said, "Sorry Bo, Can't do that. Natalie needs me and I won't let her down this time."

"John!!" Bo shouted in the phone right before John hung up. Bo cursed and shouted into his radio. "Get down there now! I don't care how, just do it!" He was racing to the abandoned clinic by himself hoping that he would get there in time to stop John from doing something he would regret. "Dammit John. You always got to do things the hard way..." he muttered to himself.

John had his gun out and was at the building door in 2 seconds flat. He cautiously turned the knob and pushed the door open quietly. Making as little sound as possible he crept into the hallway and looked around.

"Get away from me!!!!"

John froze as Natalie's voice echoed off the walls full of rage and barely suppressed terror. It was all he could do not to tear thru the halls to get to her but he forced himself to go slowly and cautiously. He didn't want to get taken out before he could get to her.

Finally he got to the door where he could hear Natalie cursing out someone. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence. What he saw made his blood solidify into ice. Natalie was partially strapped to an examination table wearing a hospital gown with Spencer leaning over her with what looked to be a small turkey baster. Marty Saybrooke was lying next to her also in a hospital gown. "Just relax Natalie," Marty was saying to Natalie, " It will be over in a minute," then she let out a laugh that made his blood begin to boil with rage.

Natalie struggled violently with Spencer, managing to bite him as he tried to hold her still so he could get his sample. "You BITCH!" he screamed at her and slapped her hard in the face. Her head snapped back slamming against the table then she went limp for a second as her head spun and bright lights flashed behind her eyelids.

John had seen enough. He kicked the door open hard making it slam against the wall. All eyes flew to the doorway, to him, as he stepped into the room. Gun drawn and aimed at Spencer he said, "Get away from her!"

Spencer froze but didn't move an inch. In fact he grinned and said, "Ohhh, look who's here. Its nice that you could join us."

Natalie used John's distraction of Spencer to try to wriggle her wrists free of the already loosened restraints. Finally she got her wrists free but stayed still, silently thanking God for John's appearance.

John stepped into the room another step keeping his gun aimed at Spencer. "I said get away from her! NOW"

Marty watched all this with interest. She was waiting for the right moment to strike. She wouldn't get John in the end and that made her angry. She wanted revenge now, on both John and Natalie. "Oh thank God you are here!" she simpered at John, making her face look as pitiful as possible. "I was so scared!"

John rolled his eyes slightly at her horrible acting, " You ain't fooling anybody with that line. I heard you a minute ago, you bitch. You stay right there."

Marty sat up and huffed, "I don't know what you're talking about," Hoping still that she could bluff her way out of this.

John took one more step and cocked his gun, "I'm not telling you again, Truman, Get away from Natalie."

Spencer took one step backwards; towards the gun he had hidden beneath some supplies on a table 3 steps to his right.

John kept his eye on both Spencer and Marty as he approached Natalie. He forced Spencer back further as he got closer. When he got about 6 feet from Natalie she suddenly sat up and yelled, "Look out!"

Marty launched herself off the bed and tackled John causing him to lose his balance and topple to the floor. His gun went skidding under a heater along the wall. Spencer dived for his gun even as Natalie leapt for him. They went down in a tangle of limbs as they both struggled for the gun.

John threw Marty off him and she landed 5 feet away dazed from the impact. As he got to his feet he saw Natalie and Spencer struggling on the floor. He ran towards them only to skid to a halt when there was a gunshot. Natalie screamed and for one heart stopping moment he thought she had been hit. Then Spencer collapsed on top of her.

He rushed the rest of the way to her and pulled Spencer off her. The gun was still clutched in her hands, though they shook violently. "Natalie?" he whispered when she didn't say anything.

Marty took the time that John was distracted and grabbed the gun that John had dropped. She turned to where John knelt next to Natalie and said, "Stand up!"

John froze, cursing himself for forgetting about Marty. He had thought she was down for the count but obviously he had been mistaken. Palming his clutch piece that he kept in his ankle holster he stood up, helping Natalie to her feet.

Natalie was in shock. She had just killed Spencer. A part of her rejoiced at that and another part cringed at the fact that she had taken a life. She stared at Marty and wondered if John and her would get out of this alive. The woman was nuts!

"Step away from Natalie, John," Marty commanded, keeping the gun trained on John. She would kill him first, make Natalie watch him die. "You took enough from me Natalie. Now I will take something from you."

John eyed the gun as he took a step away from Natalie. He wanted her as out of the way as possible. "Let Natalie go Marty," he said softly, "You're beef is with me, not with her."

"Always so concerned with Natalie!!!" She screamed, enraged at John. "I tried everything and still it's all about her! What about me? I wanted you and you just ignored me, treated me like a passing acquaintance!" She narrowed her eyes in anger then said, "Better yet," she said evilly as she turned the gun onto Natalie. "Maybe if she is dead you can see how it feels to be alone!"

John tensed as the gun swiveled to Natalie as Marty refocused her rage and desire for revenge on punishing him. He silently wondered where the hell Bo was with that backup. He hadn't been there that long but surely it had been long enough for them to get there.

Just as he had that thought Bo and 5 other cops busted into the room and Bo was shouting, "Drop it Marty!"

Marty froze at that for a split second then raised the gun a little higher and pressed down on the trigger intent on killing Natalie.

Multiple gunshots split the air and Marty's body jerked as the bullets slammed into her. She sank to the floor in a heap as the blood pooled beneath her.

John stood there watching gun still smoking, clutched in his hand, Bo also had his gun out and it too was smoking. They had seen Marty's move and had fired at the same moment, making sure Marty couldn't hurt Natalie any more.

Natalie stood watching them, looked at Marty then back to John and Bo before breaking down and started crying.

John rushed over to her and took her into his arms. "It's ok, it's ok" he murmured over and over as they both clung to each other.

Bo checked for pulses on Marty and Spencer then watched as John embraced Natalie and shook his head wondering when they would realize that they were meant to be together. He shook his head again and then called in the coroner.

John hugged Natalie again and then pulled back slightly, "I love you Natalie, he said seriously. "I almost lost you tonight and I realized that Life with out you is not something I want." He choked back a sob as the idea that Natalie might not be here swept thru him making him desperate for that never to happen again.

"Marry me, Natalie."

Natalie looked at John in shock, unable to believe he had just proposed to her.

"Please" he said pleadingly. He knew it wasn't the best time to ask but he felt he couldn't wait another minute.

Natalie stared some more than gave the only answer she could, an answer straight from the heart.

"Yes."

**The End**


End file.
